Baek In Ha
In Ha is Baek In Ho 's older sister, Yoo Jung 's childhood friend. She has a troubled relationship with her brother due to their past, and a long term crush on Jung. Tends to act aggressive, and does not hesitate to use violence when she finds necessary. She is also known to bully Jung's girlfriends since their childhood. Biography Childhood Her parents died in a car accident when she was little, leading her and her brother Baek In Ho under custody of their grandfather. After her grandfather died, her aunt became their guardian. She abused In Ha very badly as for she was jealous of her looks, and when Jung's father (who was a close friend of their grandfather) came to visit them In Ha ran to him screaming for him to help, showing him bruises done by his aunt. So he took them in thinking that they could act as siblings to Jung, and somehow cure Jung of his 'weirdness'. After these events she developed an aggressive, straightforward, violent attitude. She went to high school together with Jung and In Ho. Although they grew as siblings, she developed a crush on Jung in time; of which both Jung and her brother were aware. She wanted to become a painter during her high school years; but unlike her brother In Ho, she was discouraged and often mocked for her lack of talent and ended up not pursuing her dream any further. After high school, as for she gave up on her dream, she refused the education and job offers given from Jung's father and chose to live off the Yoo family's financial support. When In Ho and Jung got in a misunderstanding, he left the city, leaving her alone and not giving a thought about her. That made her relationship with her brother even worse, making her believe that she is all on her own in this world, and can't trust anyone. When in need, she is shown to date rich people and receive gifts of monetary value from them. Appearance She is a half foreigner because both her parents were also half foreigner. She inherited blond hair and western features and even though she is only half western, she is often mistaken as a foreigner. She gathers attention everywhere she goes due to her looks, described to be very pretty. Personality She is a confident, bad tempered, savage woman who has trust issues, and actively uses people- especially men. For that reason she is often called scary. She has a taste for luxury and fashion. She seems to be one of the people that knows Jung's personality the best, and she seems to enjoy it; being as loud as she can to make Jung act as she likes, not fearing a bit of Jung's anger, purposefully pissing him off. She seems to manipulate other people's emotions to get what she wants. She doesn't fear making a scene, doesn't care about her public image, therefore is loud in public and will dress up in an eye-catching manner. Although she has a short temper, the only matter that really gets under her skin is the art issue; she is very sensitive about her dream that she was forced to abandon. Category:Characters